


My baBy is InSiDe u aGeN

by Octolad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexier birth scene, placenta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octolad/pseuds/Octolad
Summary: Luhpiss got knocked up again BC SHES A DUMB HOE
Relationships: lapidot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	My baBy is InSiDe u aGeN

**mweehehehehe I knocked u up agen** peridot says DUBIOUSLY

 **yay I'm pregnant agen I now have a purpose in life** lapis says unenthusiastic ally because she's dying inside like I am whole writing this

 **wow I hope u have twins so I watch u give birth sexily to them and eat the placenta encapsulation** Peridot says evily 

The baby plops out of lapis like a seed popped from a grape. Then the second one shoots outta lapis with her ovaries in her hand so she can never get pregnant agen. 

Peridot leaves her but takes the placenta with her .

Best laPiDot fics ever. 


End file.
